


Breathe Again

by Celia4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia4/pseuds/Celia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>都市狗血文<br/>洁癖慎点</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Again

1  
艾伦·耶格尔接到三笠·阿克曼的电话的时候，是美国的凌晨。艾伦裸着上身迷迷糊糊地从被窝里坐起来，旁边还躺着一个他根本不知道名字的小年轻，虽然他们刚刚睡过，艾伦做top，一场归结于酒精、音乐和年轻人的性冲动的一场性爱。  
“我要结婚了，就下个周末。”三笠的声音听起来还是那么冷静，好像事不关己，“和让·基尔希斯坦。”  
“为什么这么急啊？”艾伦压低了自己的声音，把房间里的空调升高了一度。  
“我怀孕了。”艾伦没想到先上车后补票这种事情会发生在自己理智的青梅竹马身上。他眼前甚至已经出现了清晰的画面，三笠一手拿着电话，一手也许拿着锅铲，也许拿着拖把，斜斜地靠在储物柜上，不长不短的头发束在脑后，眼睛又黑又亮但没有焦点。  
“是好事啊。”  
“嗯。所以你要过来。”三笠把电话挂断，没给艾伦拒绝的时间。  
艾伦三年没回去了，在纽约的高楼大厦之间求学、工作、猎艳一样都没落下，说到底他也是个求胜心强的人，不然也不会在三年前抛下一切来到这个异国他乡。  
为了向什么人证明点什么。  
所以，现在是回去验收成果的时候了吗。艾伦继续给手机充上电，又给自己倒了杯水，然后打开电脑订了机票。

“艾伦啊……”准新郎和准爸爸让·基尔希斯坦先生看起来有点紧张，胸花的别针三次都没能成功地穿过西装的胸口口袋。艾伦摇摇头把胸花捡起来，帮让戴上。  
“三笠是个好姑娘，你以后要对她负责啊，都追了这么久也谈了这么久就别害怕，不然怎么配得上她啊。”艾伦难得心平气和地和让说话，过了三年，两个人都成熟了不少，倒也不会像大学里那样一出口就恶语相向。  
“哼，要是这么不放心，干嘛不自己娶啊。”让别扭地把头扭过去，“三笠这三年可是没少跟我提你啊，伴郎先生。”  
艾伦苦笑了一下，帮让整了整西装的领口。  
他在大学刚刚开学的时候和三笠谈过一段，因为家里的人支持又互相找不出缺点，所以就莫名其妙地在一起了，但越谈越不对劲，两个人之间根本就没有恋人之间该有的化学反应，倒更像是家人，毕竟两人从穿开裆裤开始就认识，到现在都能记得对方最近一次尿裤子的日子，就算脱光了躺在一起都不会产生非分之想。  
后来也是因为莫名其妙地分了手。  
不，也不是莫名其妙地分手，而是因为出现了一个人。  
“艾伦啊，今天利威尔老师也有来。”让清了清嗓子，声音低沉。  
艾伦帮让扣西装扣子的动作慢了一拍，随即又正常起来。  
“我说，都三年了，你们俩那点破事也该过去了吧。”  
“是啊……早就过去了。”艾伦把天鹅绒的戒指盒子放到让的手里，又把折好的口袋巾塞进自己西装胸口的口袋里，露出一点点白色边角。  
“新郎先生，走吧。”  
格里沙·耶格尔先生牵着父母双亡的三笠从红毯的另一边走过来。  
让紧张得手都在发抖，艾伦却走神了，眼神失焦，随后又调整过来，目光扫过宾客席，一眼就看到自己最不想看到的人。  
他出乎意料地穿了浅色系，在一大帮黑色西装男里显得格外显眼，一件米白色的西装外套搭配内里规规矩矩的白衬衫黑领带，西装的剪裁很好，一看就价格不菲。  
让和三笠说“我愿意”的时候艾伦才把自己看似飘忽不定实则目标明确的目光挪开，维持着自己脸上僵硬的微笑，偷偷地观察着三笠的腹部，婚纱上半身宽松，完全看不出来是有孕之身。  
交换戒指，亲吻，就像所有爱情电影里的婚礼一样浪漫。  
让把多年的女神追到手兴奋与开心自然是不用多说，三笠今天脸上的妆特别精致，但也没掩盖住她微微的笑意，艾伦总算是一颗悬着的心放下了去。

严谨的仪式过后就是属于年轻人的派对时间。一群人手里拿着香槟围着向新郎新娘喝酒，三笠肚子里还有一个，所以所有的酒都被让接下了，让喝不下了就让艾伦替他喝，几年没见又是伴郎，艾伦被灌得比让还多，几轮下来，艾伦的眼前也是茫茫然一片。  
找了个理由脱身，跑到街道上，靠着墙壁，往口袋里摸索着想抽一支烟。但伴郎礼服里怎么可能有这种赘余的东西，艾伦只能在酒劲的昏昏沉沉里吹着晚上的冷风，把手机掏出来想刷刷自己推特上的动态。手在寒风里抖得厉害，伴郎礼服又单薄，艾伦决定再三还是把新买的智能手机留在了口袋里，手缩在袖子里，看着车灯明明灭灭在他眼前闪过。  
“抽烟？”一个烟盒递到了艾伦的眼前，艾伦下意识地从一盒万宝路里抽出一支来，夹在自己右手的食指和中指之间。  
“谢谢。”  
对方把打火机凑过来的时候才发现不对，但是烟已经被点着了。利威尔的手指里也有一支正在燃烧的烟，他们的对话至少要持续一根烟的时间。  
艾伦的手抖得更厉害，他在抽第一口的时候就意识到，他俩的破事远远没完。  
“在美国过得好吗？”利威尔和艾伦抽烟的手势如出一辙，因为艾伦第一次抽烟就和利威尔在一起。但艾伦一直觉得利威尔的姿势比他更优雅一些，两根又细又长的手指不管怎么样都好看，它们曾经划过艾伦的肩胛骨，腰部，再流连到臀部，让艾伦的皮肤一寸又一寸开始灼烧，但现在它们只能用打火机来点燃烟草，散发出呛人的味道。  
“挺好的，老师。”艾伦深深地吸了一口气，自己睁着眼睛说关于自己的瞎话，又挑了一个最生疏的称呼还击给前男友。  
“那就好。”利威尔把烟嘴递到自己的嘴边，眼睛不知道看着什么方向。  
“老师呢？”  
“也挺好的，就是多了个小鬼，挺麻烦的。”  
两个人又开始各怀鬼胎地抽烟，对话中止。  
“我说，耶格尔，上床吗？”利威尔把手里的烟蒂扔到地上踩灭，把艾伦手里剩下的烟也扔掉，灰蓝色的眼睛直视着艾伦。  
“老师还是回去照顾小孩吧，小孩子见不到爸爸可是要哭的。”艾伦在车灯的闪烁下露出了一个惨淡的笑容，“婚礼结束我差不多也该回美国了，有些事就别再提了吧。”  
利威尔没接过艾伦的话茬，就站在那里。  
有些事情确实该做个了断，干干净净，省的某些人半夜还要阴魂不散地在梦里出现，死活不让人清净。

2  
抽完烟之后发生的事情艾伦只记了个大概，酒劲上来以后整个脑袋都昏昏沉沉快要掉下来，隐隐约约记得是出来的阿尔敏扶了自己一把，然后把自己送回了家。  
所谓的家里，也不过只有艾伦一个人而已。父母常年在外面旅行，三笠也搬到了让买的新房子里，虽然是贷款买的，但照两人的工资来说还款算是绰绰有余，总之现在这里只有满室飞扬的灰尘在等着他回来，而不是开好的热水器，煮好的热水和热好的饭菜。  
艾伦觉得鼻子有点酸，在美国租住的公寓里只有有人过夜的晚上房间里才有温度，没想到回来了也一样。  
有个熟悉的名字像酒意一样涌上来，又被强忍着平息下去。  
喝多了的人的情绪总是跟他们吐出来的东西一样乱七八糟，艾伦没来得及收拾，就躺在地毯上睡了过去。  
被冻醒的时候是早上。  
宿醉的缘故，艾伦的头疼得快要裂开，他用冷水冲了把脸，看着镜子里自己发红的眼眶和冒出来的细密的胡茬，无奈地叹了口气。  
手机铃声像鬼魅一样从艾伦的口袋里冒出来，是他设给三笠的专属铃声。  
“喂，三笠，这么早什么……”  
“艾伦，快点过来……我有点……妊娠反应。”三笠的声音听起来很痛苦。  
“让呢，先让他给你处理一下！”艾伦马上起身给自己披好外套，翻箱倒柜地找自己在国内的车钥匙。  
“出庭去了。”三笠强忍着呕吐的冲动，“我让他去的。”  
“真是的新婚第一天干嘛去工作啊！”艾伦在玄关的鞋柜上找到了车钥匙，匆匆忙忙地出了门，“你再忍一下，我马上过来！”  
艾伦赶到的时候三笠整个人躺在地上，表情痛苦。  
艾伦也不知道该怎么对付妊娠反应，只能煮了杯热水倒过来给三笠喝，但三笠的孕吐还是止不住。  
“我带你去医院。”艾伦把难得脆弱的三笠从地上扶起来，手搭在自己的肩膀上半扛着进入车厢，一路上三笠的妊娠反应又强烈了起来，艾伦从车的储物柜里掏出准备好的湿巾，递给三笠。  
三笠做检查的时候艾伦为了避嫌在外面等，旁边是儿科的诊室，小孩的哭闹声源源不断地从里面传过来，让艾伦的头痛加倍。  
“我不要打针！”一个小女孩从里面眼泪汪汪地跑出来，脚步还有点不稳。她歪歪扭扭地扑到了艾伦的怀里，艾伦只能苦笑着摸摸她的头，让她乖乖听医生的话。  
“不要嘛，大哥哥，打针好痛！”女孩的眼睛里泪珠晃动，眼巴巴地看着艾伦，要多可怜有多可怜，但艾伦还是心一狠把女孩抱进了诊室。  
“听哥哥的话，不打针病就不会好哦。”  
“那哥哥陪我好不好？”  
艾伦估摸着三笠的检查要过会儿才能完，就答应了女孩的请求。  
一走进诊室他就后悔自己的软心肠，本来不该遇见的尴尬局面发生了。  
坐在医生旁边，女孩的家长穿着黑色的呢外套，向女孩招了招手：“艾莲娜（Elena），过来。”然后男人眼角一挑，看见了抱着艾莲娜的艾伦。  
“你好。”男人的声音低沉稳重，就像他在讲台上一样，“这是我的女儿，艾莲娜。给你添麻烦了。”  
“不会，她……很可爱。”艾伦只怪自己的疏忽，女孩脸型、嘴唇、眼睛都跟利威尔如出一辙，一看就跟那个人脱不了干系。  
“我喜欢这个哥哥！长得好看，脾气又好，”艾莲娜抱紧了艾伦的脖子，“哪像爸爸，一天到晚都这么凶。”  
“乖，艾莲娜，先去打针啦。”艾伦拍了拍艾莲娜的后背，把她递给利威尔。  
利威尔抱得顺手，一看就是个好爸爸。  
“哥哥，你会陪我打针吧？”艾莲娜的眼泪被利威尔擦干，眼角的泪痕却还是很明显，灰蓝色的瞳孔直直地盯着艾伦，小小年纪眼睛就让人觉得迷人得很，还带着难以拒绝的力量。  
真不愧是利威尔的女儿，总有办法把自己整得服服帖帖的。  
“会哦，所以艾莲娜要乖。”  
艾莲娜把头埋在艾伦的胸口，一只手伸过去让医生绑压脉带，擦酒精，眉头紧紧地皱着，艾伦抚上她的眉骨，让她放轻松。  
针头推入的一瞬间她没哭也没闹，只是紧紧地揪着艾伦的领口。  
“艾莲娜很乖哦。”  
“艾伦，你怎么在这里？”三笠出现在儿科诊室的门口，看来检查已经做完了。她用不耐烦的眼神看着利威尔，直接把艾伦从椅子上拉了起来。  
“哥哥我们还会再见吧？”艾莲娜小心翼翼地压着自己手臂上的医用棉球，转过脸来看着艾伦。  
艾伦没回答，只是微笑着朝她挥了挥手。  
最好最好还是不要再见了。  
三笠的身体像是没有什么问题，在怀孕三个月左右的时候出现剧烈的妊娠反应也是正常的。  
“我说，三笠，别让自己这么辛苦啊，也让让那家伙来好好照顾你啊。”艾伦向左打转弯，看到了一辆自己熟悉得不能再熟悉的车。  
透过半开的玻璃窗可以看到艾莲娜盘着腿坐在副驾驶座上，利威尔细心地帮她系好安全带，又好像嘱咐了点什么，轻轻地敲了敲艾莲娜的额头。艾莲娜眼睛一眯嘴巴一翘，利威尔就表示向自己的女儿投降，在她的侧脸上亲了一下。  
“所以，你还没放下跟这个死矮子的事情吗？”三笠的脸色不好看。  
“怎么会，你别生气，小心影响宝宝。”艾伦缓缓开出了医院的大门，没再回头，只是看着自己的后视镜。  
做父亲的他真温柔。  
“都三年了。”  
对啊，都过去三年了，艾伦还是没忘掉他的号码，没忘掉他的车牌号，没忘掉他的每一节课的上课时间。  
每一次没有他的高潮，都是残缺的灵魂的苟且偷生。  
三笠没说话，怔怔地看着车窗外的行道树。  
“别强迫自己了，艾伦，你都瘦了。”  
“实在不行，就别走了。”

3  
艾伦刚刚认识利威尔的时候利威尔只是一个普通的大学老师，关于他的传说艾伦也有所耳闻，据说是富贵人家的私生子，母亲是地下街的风流女子，去世得早，大概十六岁的时候被本家认了回去，但还是连姓都没冠上。  
利威尔也对权力金钱无感，自己跑出去做学术，当大学老师。  
不过关于这些传说艾伦也只是一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，他那时候做利威尔的助手，拿一份跟他一个月生活费等量的工资，不算太多，但对一个学生来说绝对算不上少。  
拿人家的钱，就要听人家的话。结果听着听着两个人的关系就变了质，从实验室发展到了床上。  
那时候的艾伦觉得利威尔什么都好，长得好，穿得好，生活方式好，床上功夫好，连那副人前冷冰冰的腔调和更冷冰冰的说话方式都好，恨不得把心窝子都掏出来给他看。  
后来一个人在美国的时候常常想起他们交往那不长不短的三个月，忙的时候还好，一闲下来就想，特别想。这个时候艾伦就开车去酒吧勾搭个不认识的男人回来上床，但上床的时候还要比较，这个人没利威尔好看，家伙没利威尔大，技术没利威尔好，总之就是怎么看都不顺眼。  
就这么，浑浑噩噩，浑浑噩噩，过了三年。  
艾伦躺在自己有点受潮的床单上又在想这件事情，胃里还翻滚着三笠做的火辣辣的石锅牛蛙，一下子觉得自己特别失败。  
说到底，这一页，他还没翻过去。  
电话好死不死地响起来。  
“艾伦，这里三缺一，你过来不？”康尼在那里大吼，一看就是无牵无挂的单身人士。  
“饶了我吧昨天晚上你都不知道我几点才睡……”艾伦把另一只手搭在自己的额头上，冲着电话那头吼了回去。  
“算了，那我叫让过来。”康尼向艾伦表示了遗憾，准备挂电话。  
“别，别，我马上过来，他们家还有个孕妇啊。”艾伦用手抓了抓头发，想了想又给自己系了条围巾。现在他一没住一起的家人，二没爱人的，可没人给他送。  
到棋牌室的时候一张桌子四个人已经坐满了，阿妮翘着腿坐在本该属于艾伦的位置上，黑色丝袜八厘米的鞋跟，左手拿着一支Seven Stars吞云吐雾，右手顺手打出一只东风。康尼、莱纳、贝特脸色难看，一看就是要输的样子。  
“不好意思啊，艾伦，你陪着阿尔敏去隔壁录像厅看录像？”康尼·广撒网·斯普林格同学把因为智商太高老是赢牌的阿尔敏拉到艾伦的旁边。  
“行吧，还能怎么样。”艾伦耸了耸肩膀，拉着阿尔敏的手走进了隔壁的录像厅。  
一排排的adult only略过，走到动画片的区域艾伦看到一个小小的背影，加快了脚步，但还是没来得及躲开艾莲娜的目光。  
“大哥哥！”艾莲娜甩了甩自己的头发，小跑着向艾伦扑了过去，她小小的黑色皮鞋拍打着录像厅的木制地板，发出清脆的声响。艾伦蹲下来，向着小女孩张开了自己的双臂。  
“哦，这里还有个大姐姐，是大哥哥的女朋友吗？”艾伦把艾莲娜抱起来，艾莲娜睁大着眼睛看着阿尔敏。  
“不是……我是男生。”阿尔敏略尴尬地拿着录像带向艾莲娜摆了摆手。  
“那是大哥哥的男朋友？”  
利威尔都教了她点什么……  
“不是哦，我和这位大哥哥只是朋友啦。”艾伦拍了拍艾莲娜的头，表示无奈，“你一个人在这里吗？”  
“爸爸叫我先一个人逛，他待会过来找我。”  
“真是的，不知道小孩子一个人在这种地方不安全吗？”艾伦帮艾莲娜调整了一下蝴蝶结发夹的位置，“那妈妈呢？”  
“我没见过妈妈哦。”艾莲娜眨了眨眼睛，灰蓝色的眼珠转了两转，看不出有多伤心，“爸爸告诉我妈妈在很远很远的地方，爸爸从来没骗过我。”  
艾莲娜小手指向了架子上的《玩具总动员》，艾伦帮她拿下来，塞在她小小的手心里。  
一位保镖模样的男人走进店里，艾莲娜笑着向艾伦道别，走之前还调皮地凑到艾伦耳边跟他说话：“大哥哥认识爸爸吗？爸爸的床头好像有你的照片。”  
艾伦恍惚间艾莲娜已经消失在街的尽头。  
阿尔敏已经选好了碟片，两个人准备租回去看，《湖畔的陌生人》，戛纳电影节的获奖作品，应该差不到哪里去。  
录像店的老板还是艾伦上大学时候的那一个，戴一副金边眼镜，剃寸头，把自己收拾得干净利落，但鬓角白了不少，曾经把吉泽明步和马丁·斯科塞斯同时推荐给他的中年大叔。  
电脑上下载电影简单方便，录像店的生意已经大不如前，但大叔还是把录像店勉强支持着，说是总有人喜欢用这种方式看电影。  
艾伦突然想起那一年的冬天，利威尔生日，圣诞节，两人来这里租了一套《猛鬼街》回去，塑料袋里装着两瓶喜力。出门的时候发现下雪了，两个人就躲在录像店的屋檐下躲雪。  
他们在阶梯上相对而坐，冲着空气哈白气，掏出塑料袋里的啤酒，用牙齿把盖子咬开，碰杯吹瓶。  
那是那年冬天的初雪，他们就那么坐着直到雪停为止，其间偶尔说说话，就算是沉默也不尴尬。  
那时候，他觉得这种感觉，这种幸福，一定会持续下去。  
“小伙子，又见面了。”老板的话语把艾伦从回忆里拉出来，“你朋友的那套《猛鬼街》还没还啊，上次我问他，他说要等某个人一起回去看完了再还，你帮我提醒提醒他。”  
“知道了。但要是我碰不上他，老板你下次看见他就让他还了吧，就说这套片子有人已经一个人看完了。”艾伦朝老板笑笑，推开了玻璃门。  
三年前自己和利威尔的影子好像就坐在自己的脚边，但时光已经一去不复返。  
今年的冬天，还没有下雪。

4  
“那是利威尔老师的女儿吧。”阿尔敏看着屏幕上两个男性的肢体纠缠（注1），向艾伦晃了晃自己的啤酒瓶子，“看着就像。”  
“嗯。”艾伦盘着腿坐在地毯上，把自己盒子里的最后一块寿司吃掉。  
“你们俩还真是的。”阿尔敏没转头，继续盯着电影里如同伊甸园一般的湖畔，“你走大概半年以后，他来找过我，但没问你的电话或者地址，就是问我你在哪儿，过得怎么样，我说你过得挺不错他就回去了。”  
“当时还不是他先失踪的。”艾伦把背部靠在沙发的底端，抬头望着天花板，“要不是他没打一声招呼就消失，我也不答应会去美国。”  
“听说那时候他本家的人被竞争对手全部杀了，然后他回去继承了企业？反正我们实验小组里八卦最灵通的女生是这么说的。”  
“关我什么事。”  
“你们俩就这样混吧，反正人家都有女儿了，受罪的总是你。”阿尔敏摇了摇头，继续喝自己的啤酒，他到现在都搞不清楚自己的好友到底想要什么。  
艾伦的手机振动起来，屏幕上显示是未知号码，但他一眼就认出了号码的主人是谁。  
阿尔敏眼珠子斜过去，示意艾伦把电话接起来，艾伦把手机扔给阿尔敏，对着他做出了“就说我不在”的口型。  
“喂，利威尔老师，我是阿尔敏……哪个？就是阿尔敏·阿诺德啦……艾伦啊，他不在……什么？他就在我旁边，我叫他来接电话！”  
“耶格尔。”男人低沉的声音在耳畔响起，清晰得好像他就趴在他的耳边说话。  
“嗯，老师，什么事？”艾伦狠狠地朝阿尔敏翻了个白眼。  
“艾莲娜失踪了。”  
“我有在录像店看到她，不是被保镖接走了吗？”艾伦从地上站起来，擦了擦自己嘴角的芥末。  
“我没请保镖。”  
“来接她的人是男的，大概一米八十几，黑发，戴副墨镜，艾莲娜跟他看起来很熟的样子。”艾伦努力地回忆着当时的场景，尽量把自己知道的都描述给利威尔。  
“这样啊，我知道了，麻烦你过来一下好吗？有事需要你帮忙。”利威尔的声音没有温度，顺着电流传播过来更加冰冷，艾伦的脸颊却不可抑止地发烫。  
“啊，好。”艾伦把电话挂断，匆匆忙忙地朝外面跑，晚上八九点钟的路上车辆不少，艾伦一路在车流里穿梭，耳朵里盛满了汽车喇叭尖锐的叫声，恨不得快点到利威尔的家里。  
“耶格尔。”利威尔站在小区门口等着他，他的大衣领子竖着，手上戴着黑色的皮手套，手里还拿着一条围巾和一张照片。  
“还是像以前一样不知道戴围巾出门。”利威尔把手上的围巾和照片都递过去，艾伦接过来，匆匆把围巾戴上，仔细看起了手里的照片。  
“就是这个人没错了。虽然脸我没怎么看清楚，但是体格什么的完全符合。”艾伦跨进自己的车里，却发现利威尔轻车熟路地打开自己车副驾驶室的门，坐了上来。  
“这个，是孩子的舅舅。”利威尔的脸被路灯的光照得有点苍白，没有表情。  
“哦。”艾伦把车里的空调打开，利威尔的颈间有香水的味道，艾伦感觉自己的心脏在快速地跳动——这是他太熟悉的味道。  
“送我去玛利亚酒店吧，我跟孩子舅舅过去好好谈谈。”  
“嗯。”  
“孩子的妈妈是我跟你谈恋爱之前认识的。那次家族聚会上喝多了，就有了这些事。”利威尔眼睛直直地看着后视镜，“她是个有钱人家的大小姐，但是却老是喊着要出去环游世界。”  
“老师……”艾伦打开了车上的音乐，不管怎么调却都是软绵绵的情歌。  
“抱歉，如果你不想听我可以不说。”利威尔依旧是那副冷冷清清的表情，他的情感很少外露到脸上，大概也只有艾伦能够感受出，此刻的利威尔有点动容。  
“没关系，老师想说就说吧。”艾伦好像回到了那个他怎么都找不到利威尔的夜晚，他躺在两个人前一天晚上还在做爱的床上，眼泪顺着眼眶就往下掉，昏昏沉沉地睡着，又在梦里哭着醒来，醒来身旁还是没有他等的人，只有床单上一点一滴的泪痕。  
艾伦不知道离开他的利威尔是不是有着同样的感受。他很想把三年前的那个自己叫回来听听即将到来的事实，也许一切都将改变。  
“她拿的是英国国籍，怀孕了以后地跑去了英国，所以不能堕胎（注2）。她告诉我家里人只要她把这个孩子生下来，她就可以避免家族联姻，真正地去环游世界了。”  
“我没同意，直到她坐在摄像头的那头对我说了一句话‘利威尔，你不想当爸爸吗？’”  
“我承认我被这句话打动了，所以我跑去了英国照顾她和孩子，这些年很抱歉，耶格尔……不，艾伦。”  
“老师，还说这些干什么呢。”艾伦方向盘一打，把车停好，“都过去了，现在，先把艾莲娜接过来吧。”  
“我没有在征求你的原谅，我只是告诉你一些事实。”利威尔的语气接近了冰点，但车窗上结着的小冰晶却在融化。  
利威尔解开自己的保险带，下车前又回望了艾伦一眼。  
那一眼深得像一口井，艾伦一不小心就会失足掉下去，受困于那一片灰蓝色的方寸天空之下。外面的冷空气顺着门缝灌进来，艾伦闻到自己脖子围巾上的属于利威尔的味道，他的眼眶开始湿热起来。  
即使他们现在都有了新的生活，遇到了新的人，他还是留着那颗初心，做好了奉献一切、奋不顾身的打算。有些东西被暂时熄灭之后会更加猛烈地燃烧，星火燎原，永不止息。  
有些事情，来得猝不及防。他的心里有一道防线慢慢地开始塌陷，他知道自己又掉下去了。  
其实他从来没真正想要忘记。

注1：真的不是小黄片的《湖畔的陌生人》，挺好的片子  
注2：英国好像是不能堕胎的吧？好像欧美国家都不能，如果有bug给我指出啦~

5  
艾伦在车里等了很久，车上暖气打得足，几天都没休息好的他的眼皮很快就阖上了。一觉醒来已经凌晨两点，利威尔还是没有回来，艾伦摸出手机想给他打个电话，但解锁，就有人敲他的车窗。  
艾伦很警惕，没把车窗放下来。  
但那个人敲窗的声音却没停下，过了五分钟，艾伦的手机响起来。  
“艾伦，开门啦，我韩吉！”  
韩吉是利威尔在大学里的同事，从事生物学的研究，前几年一直都处于神隐状态，据说是跑去亚马逊平原研究热带雨林里的生物去了，艾伦在当利威尔助手的时期见过他几面。  
艾伦把车门解锁，韩吉马上蹿上了后座，递给艾伦一杯咖啡，艾伦笑着接过，摆在车上的杯装饮料固定架上。  
“利威尔的事情还没处理好，小艾伦就再等等吧。”韩吉喝着自己杯里的咖啡，慢悠悠地用脚一下又一下拍打艾伦车里的地毯，“小艾伦在美国有没有交男朋友啊，美国可是个好地方啊。”  
“啊，交往的话并没有……”艾伦摸了摸自己脸上因为靠在方向盘上睡着而出现的压痕，有点不好意思。  
“呐呐，小艾伦在我这里就说真心话吧，你还喜欢利威尔吧？”她的笑容里没有恶意，但是让艾伦窘迫。  
“我也不知道。”艾伦把咖啡端起来喝，黑咖啡里加了双份的糖和奶精，这个属于艾伦的秘密大概也只有利威尔知道，“感觉很复杂。”  
“也对，三年前先走的人是他。”韩吉推了推自己的眼镜，“不过这次艾莲娜的舅舅也够狠，把艾莲娜的妈妈从阿尔巴尼亚抓回来进行这次谈判，要不是对方是利威尔我还真怕他撑不住啊。”  
“现在情况怎么样？”艾伦转过头，盯着韩吉。  
“小艾伦不要着急啦，利威尔肯定不会有事的，艾莲娜也是哦。”韩吉把整个身体都靠上了椅子的靠背，把坐姿调整到最舒适忙看起来毫不担心。  
艾伦没应，眼睛望着酒店的大门方向。  
凌晨三点，利威尔终于抱着艾莲娜从酒店大门走过来，艾莲娜已经睡着了，头靠在利威尔的肩膀上，利威尔惦记着自己女儿的嘴巴，随时防止口水滴到自己的外套上面。  
利威尔看起来很疲惫，眼睛下面的黑眼圈又深了一度，韩吉在半梦半醒中坐起来，看见利威尔就恢复了精神：‘哟，利威尔，谈判结束了？我拿给你的材料还好使吗？美丽的达尼埃拉小姐看见你有没有旧情复燃啊？”  
利威尔抬起眼睛赏了她一个白眼，然后抱着女儿坐下来。  
艾伦转过头去，朝韩吉眨眨眼睛：“韩吉老师，艾莲娜睡着了哦。”  
韩吉向艾伦做了个抱歉的动作，又窝到了后座的角落开始睡觉，艾伦发动汽车的时候发现利威尔已经进入了睡梦中。  
他陷入熟睡的表情与平日里的他不同，眉头舒展，睫毛安静地垂下来，脸部肌肉放松，甚至还有点嘴角上扬，看样子在做一个好梦。  
艾伦倒车，把车开往利威尔的公寓，挂档的时候手背被一个温暖的体温覆盖住，艾伦不敢轻举妄动，只能利威尔的手覆盖着自己的。拜刚才的睡眠和韩吉送来的咖啡所赐，现在的他并没有睡意。凌晨的大街上没有多少行人，只有他的心跳在那里鼓噪。  
那天晚上他在利威尔家留宿了，应艾莲娜的强烈要求，他和艾莲娜睡在利威尔的双人床上，韩吉睡在艾莲娜的小房间里，利威尔睡在客厅的沙发上。  
床依然是那张床，房间也依然是那个房间，甚至连艾伦那双三年前穿的拖鞋都没有变。依利威尔洁癖的个性，这很反常。  
床头的木制相框里，放着他们当年在跨年的化妆舞会上的照片，艾伦把自己打扮成了毫无新意的吸血鬼，戴着两颗假的獠牙却依然温和地笑着。利威尔揽着他的肩膀，嫌弃着自己身上的韩吉给他套上的啦啦队队服和棕色大波浪假发，企图用手里的啦啦球来挡住镜头。  
衣柜艾伦弄坏的把手没有修好，坏道的灯泡也没有换，连那个经常磕到利威尔膝盖的床脚，利威尔都没有给它包上棉布。  
艾伦抱着艾莲娜，眼睛睁了又闭，闭了又睁，感情降了温度却依然跑出来翻涌，脑袋里像一团乱麻，到最后，他连自己什么时候睡着的没有概念，只知道醒来的时候身上多了一床毛毯，艾莲娜蜷缩在他的怀里，像一个缩小的女版利威尔。他们曾经也在这张床上共同醒来，四目相对，然后交换早安吻。  
艾伦轻轻把艾莲娜放下来，蹑手蹑脚地坐起穿衣，又给艾莲娜掖好被子，打开房门准备离开的时候却发现利威尔穿着围裙从厨房里端出了两盘煎蛋，面包被烤得焦黄，刚刚从烤面包机里跳出来。  
“艾伦，吃早饭。”利威尔把刀叉递过去，又给艾伦的玻璃杯里倒上热好的牛奶，然后往里面扔了一颗方糖。  
艾伦喜欢吃甜食，这点他都没有忘。  
“什么时候回去。”利威尔把自己盘子里的煎蛋切成了九分，整整齐齐，他看似专心致志地对付着煎蛋，试图不去看艾伦，但还是把眼皮抬起了一点。  
“不知道，等三笠情况稳定了就回去。”艾伦拿勺子搅拌着自己的牛奶让方糖融化，老老实实地道出了自己的想法。  
“哦。”利威尔还是没抬头。  
“所以，老师，我先回去了。”艾伦把早餐吃完，站起身来准备离开。  
利威尔也站起来，放下手里的刀叉，目光对上艾伦的。  
他的眉骨依然那么突出，艾伦想起手抚上去时那里的触感。他的目光依然深不见底，所有情绪都积压在那里，却找不到出口来表达。艾伦了解这个男人，他知道他想说什么，他想对他说别走，留下来，我错了，我爱你。  
艾伦把眼睛闭上，绑上了自己的鞋带。  
他还是走了。

6  
艾伦回去的时候，迎接他的依然是阳光下的一室灰尘。  
温热的甜牛奶还在胃里晃动，一段车程的距离，就没了在他身边陪伴他的人。艾伦仰躺下来，想起了利威尔的眼睛。  
让向同事交待完工作，安安定定地请了一个月的假来照顾三笠，那里有一个完整的家，而这个家里没有艾伦·耶格尔。  
在纽约，艾伦在别人看起来过得不错，学业顺利，靠头脑吃饭，工资让他衣食无忧还能有一小笔存款，长得好，在男人女人堆里都受欢迎，生活没有烦恼、没有负担。  
艾伦不知道为什么自己会不满足于这样的生活，他并不快乐，很少发自内心地笑，在高潮后失神的一两秒脑海里都会不自觉地想起利威尔在他身边的吐息。  
当飞机重新在这片熟悉的土地上滑行的时候，他才感觉自己的心也着了陆，即使面对过往依然有着无尽的悲伤，他却觉得自己重新有了力量。

庸庸碌碌地过了几天，一下子从快节奏的生活里闲下来艾伦有点不习惯，突然想起阿尔敏跟他提起过自己刚开的课后教育中心缺人手，就按照他给的地址去了那里。  
阿尔敏以前上学的时候最讨厌的就是补课，现在却开了这样一个机构，艾伦听到这里都有点想笑，却被阿尔敏严肃地制止，说一切还不是为了生活。  
绕几个弯过几个坎以后，你才会发现生活有时候充满了无奈。  
下午五点，小孩子们刚刚放学，背着书包蹦蹦跳跳来到这里，阿尔敏就站在门口跟他们一个一个打招呼，然后走到他们身边指导老师给他们布置的作业。  
也有一些年岁尚小的孩子被送到这里来，家里大人忙没时间看管就交给老师，艾伦被指派过去管那些在搭积木的小孩子们。连小孩子们都喜欢艾伦，在旁边玩橡皮鸭的康尼摇摇头感叹长得好就是不一样。  
“艾伦大哥哥！”熟悉的声音从艾伦的背后传过来，今天艾莲娜穿了跟她头发颜色相同的黑色连衣裙，头发被梳得一丝不苟，看起来又活泼又可爱，“爸爸告诉我你叫艾伦。”  
“艾莲娜。”艾伦一屁股坐在彩色的地板上，把手里快完成的故宫形状的乐高积木放下来，“要不要一起来玩？”  
反正这个小孩是铁了心要黏着艾伦，艾伦也只能认命了。艾莲娜欢快地跑过来，赶走别的小朋友和艾伦面对面坐着，艾伦不禁笑着感叹这孩子连霸道这点脾气都跟利威尔如出一辙。  
“艾莲娜看起来很高兴嘛。”艾伦把一块黑色的积木搭上去，又仔细比对了图纸，确定自己没有搭错。  
“告诉你一个秘密哦，艾伦哥哥。”艾莲娜凑到艾伦的耳边，神神秘秘的样子，“我看到我妈妈咯。”  
“那不是很好。”艾伦在那天晚上也有耳闻艾莲娜生母回来的事情，所以并不是特别惊奇。  
“我不是很喜欢她啦，我还是比较喜欢艾伦哥哥。”艾莲娜扯扯艾伦的袖子，站起来在艾伦的脸颊上亲了一下，“我长大了就嫁给艾伦哥哥哦。”  
“嗯，我等着艾莲娜哦。”艾伦笑着摸摸她的头顶，递给她一块红色的积木。  
艾莲娜还没把最后一块积木装好，就听到有人在喊她。她抬起头，门口是利威尔和一个艾伦从来没见过的年轻女子。女子看起来很娇小，身材却不贫瘠，一头金发优雅地盘成希腊式的发髻，脸上化了淡妆，皮肤呈焦糖色，看起来是被太阳晒黑的。穿一身黑色，却有心地搭配了兰花紫色的围巾，看起来沉稳又不失光彩。  
艾伦猜想她就是艾莲娜的母亲，利威尔站在她身旁有点不情不愿，但却又很体贴地帮她提着包。  
“爸爸！”艾莲娜拉着艾伦跑过去，却没叫妈妈。  
“艾伦，又见面了。”利威尔的脸色终于好看了一点，“这是艾莲娜的生母，达尼埃拉。”  
“达尼埃拉小姐你好，我是艾伦·耶格尔，艾莲娜这么漂亮，母亲果然也很美丽。”艾伦把手伸过去，象征性地和达尼埃拉握了握。  
达尼埃拉的手很冰，跟她的嘴唇一样没有血色，艾伦把自己的手套脱给她。  
“给你，不然这样抱着艾莲娜会很冷哦。”  
达尼埃拉愣了一下，接过来给自己戴好。  
“你还真是个好人。”她抱起艾莲娜，声音很轻，“怪不得他们都喜欢你。”  
“过奖。”艾伦还是笑着，表情有点僵硬。  
说实话，他看出了他们两个之间并没有多么深厚的感情，维系大概只有艾莲娜。但站在一起就是看起来很相配，相配到有点扎眼。  
“不一起吃晚饭吗？”艾莲娜眨着眼睛，用期待的眼神看着艾伦。  
“不了，你要乖哦。”艾伦冲她摆摆手，准备返回自己的工作区域，却有人拉住他的手，掌纹熟悉。  
“一起去吃饭吧。”利威尔的手收得更紧，根本不是询问的语气，没打算让艾伦拒绝。  
达尼埃拉转头看着艾伦，抱紧了自己手里的艾莲娜，低下头，她半张脸都藏在自己的围巾里，艾伦猜不透她在想什么。  
“老师，那我先过去跟阿尔敏说一声。”艾伦用了自己最大的力气甩掉利威尔的手，跑到阿尔敏那里跟他解释。阿尔敏一脸“我懂的别多解释”的看好戏表情，让艾伦感觉自己从里到外根本就没有秘密。  
利威尔开车到一家法国餐厅停下，里面有晃动的烛光和穿燕尾服的小提琴手，艾伦怎么看都觉得他们这个两男一女一小孩的组合很奇怪。  
红酒鸡、罗伦士塔、蟹籽鲜果沙拉、蒜蓉焗墨西哥龙虾被一盘一盘端上来，菜的味道不错，但是量很少，加上气氛接近冰点，艾伦这顿饭吃得压抑，再好的餐点都变得无味。  
回去的时候，利威尔先送达尼埃拉回去，车上只剩下了三个人的时候温度终于回升，艾莲娜躺在艾伦的怀里撒娇，利威尔一直没说话，默默地开着车。  
车在一条街上停下，利威尔转头看着艾伦：“刚才都没怎么吃，现在吃夜宵吧。”  
艾伦直愣愣地看着利威尔，这是他们毫不浪漫的第一次约会的小笼包店。

7  
“愣着干什么，走啊。”利威尔把车上锁，牵着艾莲娜往店里走，艾伦赶紧跟上去。  
店面不大，但是到了晚上生意还是很好，利威尔和艾伦占到了最后一个座位，正对着空调口，暖洋洋地让人觉得有点晕眩。  
“这里是个好地方。”艾伦坐下来，“在美国的时候老是想这里的小笼包，结果回国了却一直没过来。”  
利威尔叫了一笼蟹粉小笼，又向老板要了一碟姜丝，帮艾伦的调料碟里放上几根姜丝，倒上香醋。艾莲娜在艾伦腿上乖乖地坐着，抬着头看着艾伦的绿色眼睛，然后又直视着坐在对面的利威尔。  
“爸爸，我以后要嫁给艾伦哥哥。”艾莲娜又往艾伦的肚子方向靠了靠。  
“想都别想，小鬼。”利威尔接过老板端上来的蒸笼，又抽出两双筷子用旁边茶壶里的热茶冲洗了一下，递给艾伦一双。  
小笼包的皮透明到可以看清里面的汤汁和肉馅，几粒金黄的蟹粉堆在包子的褶皱处，作为装饰，蒸气不停地从蒸笼往上飘，看着就让人颇有食欲。  
“我就是喜欢艾伦哥哥，你不同意也没办法。”艾莲娜学着利威尔把自己的腿翘起来，干脆闭上眼睛不去看她的爸爸。艾伦无可奈何地夹起一只蟹粉小笼，蘸了一下醋，用碗接着递到艾莲娜嘴边。  
艾莲娜轻轻吹了两下，把表皮咬破，然后吸了一口里面的汤汁。  
“烫！”艾莲娜吐吐舌头，艾伦把小笼包又吹了两下，然后喂艾莲娜一口一口吃下去。艾莲娜含含糊糊地说着“好吃”一边摇头晃脑，利威尔把剩下的小笼包都推到艾伦面前，然后把艾莲娜抱到自己这里，完全无视了艾莲娜的抗议。  
“别光给这个小鬼吃，你自己也吃啊。”  
小笼包的味道并没有多大的变化，鲜肉馅的嚼劲加上蟹黄的鲜味，再搭配上浓稠的汤汁，蘸的醋又很好地中和了腻味和腥味，味觉上让人根本找不出缺点。  
当初他们两个常常来这里，这里离他们的大学并不远，出了实验室就牵着手过来，吃的时候两人相互看着，等筷子上的包子稍凉才入口。  
那时候连吃小笼包这件事情都觉得好，艾伦陪利威尔谈恋爱的那一个冬季，早就想好了他们在任何一个地方流浪的场景，准备好了迎接每一个属于两个人的清晨，狂风暴雨、冰天雪地、黄沙漫天还是风和日丽都好。他觉得有利威尔的每一天都过得好像走在云端，手脚轻飘飘，怎么想都觉得美好，怎么样都觉得不足够。  
一个人的时候，他也常常想起自己曾抱着利威尔做完的这场美梦，梦醒的时候，就该面对满地的啤酒罐和烟头。  
“艾伦？”利威尔似乎觉察到艾伦情绪的变化，用自己的筷子拍了一下艾伦的，给他倒了一杯热水，“有些事情还是想跟你说。”  
“为了艾莲娜我基本上已经把家族的公司交给她舅舅了，我现在真的不能失去艾莲娜。”利威尔的吃东西慢条斯理的样子也很好看，咬了一口小笼包却没有一滴汤汁流下来。  
“嗯。”艾伦喝了一口热水，眼神四处游离，很想装出不在意的样子。  
“所以我们的事情有的是时间，可以暂时放一放，只是你，你能别再折磨你自己了吗？”利威尔把筷子往桌子上一放，伸过手去把艾伦的脸扳正，强迫艾伦跟自己对视，“你根本就不开心不是吗？”  
“如果你的人生真的有我没我没所谓的话，我至少希望你能快乐。”利威尔也不管他怀里的艾莲娜怎么看，握住艾伦的手，力道大到让艾伦觉得有痛觉从那里传来。  
艾伦把利威尔的手指一根一根强硬地从自己手里抽出来，没有一丝的迟疑跟眷恋。很多事情，他还没理清楚，他知道自己心里并没有表面看起来决绝与无情，但他想逃，像三年前逃到异国他乡一样，逃离这个事故现场，逃离这个伤心地，然后一切都可以听不到看不到，不再去想过去的一切，包括横亘在他和利威尔之前的现实，都可以暂时视而不见。  
“现在你不面对，以后也是要面对的。这次我不会再让你逃走，所以，回来我这里吧，艾伦。”利威尔的话语就是一把刀，直接挑开艾伦心上刚刚结好的痂，刺进他的伤口。  
他就坐在艾伦对面，眯着眼睛把自己所有的杀气藏匿起来，他手里拿的是筷子而不是枪，但他看起来对于猎杀这个目标志在必得。  
不能让他得逞。艾伦咬紧牙关，但这个声音在他心里却越来越弱。爱情不过一场拉锯战，艾伦告诉自己绝对不能输。他曾待在一座孤岛，而尸体被日光曝干之后，他才等来他的浮木。  
每一个夜晚流过的眼泪，路过每一个熟悉的地方心脏的抽动，每一次流浪在外国无端冒上来的孤独，这些是艾伦拒绝利威尔最好的武器，身上最脆弱的地方变成了他最坚硬的铠甲，他绝对不能输。  
“我拒绝。”艾伦站起来，支撑着自己的目光不移开，“利威尔……老师，食物过了保质期尚且会被抛弃，更何况是说变就变的感情，三年过去了，你不会以为它还是原来的模样吧？”  
“你有和艾莲娜的全新的人生，我也有我的……至于我快乐不快乐，这个还用不着你来操心。”  
艾伦把背影留给利威尔，他本来就不胖，现在显得更加瘦削，他孤单的脖颈又被暴露在冬天的空气中，颈动脉潜伏在他白皙的皮肤下面跳突，并不平静。利威尔还是平静地走过去，把自己的围巾解下来给他围好。  
他曾是他不可或缺的空气，而他现在却宁可选择缺氧死亡也不愿意再次接近。  
时光不可能倒流，过去也不可能再重演，错误一旦犯下，便不可能被磨灭。  
苦果既然是自己种下的，就要自己来承担。利威尔算是懂了这个道理。

8  
艾伦买了返程机票，整理东西准备回去。本来就没带多少东西过来，不过一个行李箱，走也可以利落地走，好像没有回来过一样。  
利威尔没再来找他，这回大概也彻底放弃了吧。  
本来就该这样，扔掉的东西就别再捡回来了吧。  
出人意料的是，达尼埃拉在艾伦走之前约了艾伦见面，两人就约在机场的咖啡厅里，里面的咖啡又贵又难喝，达尼埃拉穿得很少，金色的长发放下来，看得出来烫了大卷，被精心修饰过却不让人觉得造作。  
“所以，你要回去了？”达尼埃拉把咖啡推到一边，不打算再喝它。谈话过程中她一直都心不在焉，不时地拿出手机来把玩，表情还是那副拒人于千里之外的样子。  
“是啊，达尼埃拉小姐。听说您在环游世界，来曼哈顿请一定让我招待您。”艾伦笑起来，坐直了身体。  
“这是你的手套，还给你。”达尼埃拉把上次艾伦给她的手套递过去，艾伦收到自己的包里，“其实利威尔一直都没放弃你，我怀孕的时候，也常常跟我提起你。”达尼埃拉的眼睛盯着自己的手机屏幕，眼帘垂下来。  
“都过去了。”艾伦低下头看自己的手表。  
“其实我一直很好奇，能让利威尔这么薄情的人死心塌地的人到底是怎么样的，后来见到了你，我才觉得你就应该是这样的，能让利威尔喜欢的人就应该是这样的。”达尼埃拉的脸上总算开始出现笑容，看得出来是真心的。  
“现在说这些都没意义了，我们早就分手了。”艾伦站起来，带着自己随身的包，把里面的护照和登机牌都拿出来，“抱歉，达尼埃拉小姐我要先走一步。”  
女人向艾伦挥了手，继续坐在她原来的位置摆弄手机。

艾伦到安检口附近，跟三笠打了个电话正式地道了个别，也不管三笠的语气有多错愕，直接把电话挂了。  
他大概能想象到三笠在电话那头暴走的样子，事情只要一牵扯到艾伦三笠就会心甘情愿地放弃自己的冷静和理智。他很想告诉她，少为自己生气，这样对她肚子里的孩子不好，也很想跟她说声抱歉，不能亲眼看着自己的侄子或者侄女出生了。  
机场看惯了告别，白色的地砖被擦得明亮，到处都是冷冰冰的色彩。大概，已经到最后了吧，也该正式对自己的过去道个别。  
艾伦转身朝安检口走过去，却感觉自己手里的护照和登机牌被人抽走了。然后就是纸张被撕裂的声音，艾伦转过身，利威尔手里他的护照和登机牌早就只剩下了一堆破碎的纸张。  
“喂，你干什么啊！”艾伦恼怒起来，把自己手里的包挂到手肘上，抢走利威尔手里的那堆纸张，想去服务台问问这样还有没有补救的办法。  
利威尔没给艾伦逃走的机会，直接抱住了他的腰，把艾伦紧紧地箍在自己的怀抱里。  
“放开我啊！”艾伦挣扎，浑身的力量却用不上，反而吸引了周围的人过来，甚至有保安也拿着警棍过来。  
“抱歉，各位，我们只是在处理家事。”利威尔向保安打了招呼，保安一副了然的表情离开，还冲着艾伦笑了笑。  
“我不太会说话，如果上次说的话让你误解了的话，我很抱歉。”利威尔的声音就在艾伦的耳边响起，“我不能没有你，艾伦。”  
“不是你离不开我，是我离不开你。”  
“如果你还在记恨当年我选择艾莲娜而离开你的事情，至少再给我一个机会，让我重新追求你。我这一辈子，大概只能碰到一个你这么好的人，所以请一定一定不要离开我。”  
“利威尔先放开我……”艾伦在利威尔的怀抱里快要喘不过气来，他感受到利威尔的心跳，比平时快太多，好像下一秒就会失控，从他的胸腔里跳出来。  
表情、言语甚至连眼神都会骗人，心跳却不会。  
艾伦觉得自己找到了答案。  
“不要。”利威尔像是耍赖一样，把下巴垫在艾伦的肩膀上，用力呼吸着来自艾伦颈窝的味道，“除非你答应我。”  
“有事我们回去再说……先放开……”艾伦看着周围围观的人越来越多，有点不好意思起来。  
利威尔终于把自己的怀抱放松，但没等艾伦呼吸到新鲜空气，他就扯着艾伦的领子往下拉，直接攫取了艾伦的嘴唇。  
看好戏的观众们哄笑起来，不知道是谁带头鼓掌，零零碎碎交织在一起，最后竟然变成一阵不小的声音。  
他们就这么在众人面前唇舌交织，交换属于彼此的气息，像是结下了一个永恒的约定，艾伦想起了三笠婚礼上的宣誓仪式，大抵也是如此。

“所以，你是怎么知道我在这里的。”坐在副驾驶座上的艾伦还在懊恼自己就这么乖乖缴械投降的事实，手指无意识地拨弄着安全带。  
“达尼埃拉刚好也是今天出发，她在机场看见你了。”利威尔从挡风玻璃上看着艾伦的倒影，嘴角上扬，看得出来心情好得不得了。  
“怪不得莫名其妙找我喝咖啡……”艾伦低下头，把自己手里的护照碎片收好，“陪我机票钱！”  
“你知道的，现在我公司都没有了，就是穷老师，还要靠你这个海归富二代养活。”利威尔耸耸肩膀，表示无可奈何。  
“哦，也许你可以回去问问艾莲娜这个小富婆，她舅舅说等她成年了就把公司给她玩玩。”  
“靠女儿养什么的真是过分啊利威尔！”艾伦扭过头看车窗外面，手却被利威尔拉了过去，放在换挡手柄上。  
风被窗户挡在外面，车里温暖到让人安心。  
如果说所有的错误、所有的失去、所有夜里的失眠都是为了这一刻做铺垫的话，一切都看起来变得可以接受甚至值得起来。  
艾伦终于找回了他的空气，能够再次自由地呼吸。  
此刻，永恒并非不可能。  
END

“利威尔这三年我可是有在上面哦，快来让我上你吧！”  
“嘁，那就试试看啊。”  
“太狡猾了……在上面又不是骑乘式……”  
“艾伦哥哥，爸爸……你们在干什么？”  
世界安静了。


End file.
